


Big Jurassic Hero

by Say_Nevermore



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Say_Nevermore/pseuds/Say_Nevermore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Big Hero 6 meets Jurassic World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If something chases you, run.

Abigail tapped her heel on the steel platform of the elevator. Krei had informed her this morning that she needed to pitch their newest asset to the Verizon Wireless corporation in hopes of a sponsorship. It was just after noon now, which had left her with very little time to plan out her pitch. The park revenue this year had not dipped, per se. It simply hadn’t met their prospective numbers.

 _“Dinosaurs just aren’t enough anymore.”_ she thought to herself as the elevator doors opened.

After it had been settled that their new specimen now belonged to Verizon, Abigail answered the two-tone chime of her cellphone. Robert Callaghan, her father, called incessantly. 

_“Abigail, Jurassic World is wrong. It’s dangerous, you could die.” “Abigail, dinosaurs have millions of years worth of instincts telling them to kill.” “Abigail you are risking your life and the lives of all the people on that island running this park.”_. Their calls were filled with phrases like these, repeated so frequently that she imagined her father as a doll that spoke it’s catchphrases whenever you pulled the string. 

Today was no different.

“Your new attraction is a genetic modification?! Abigail, you can’t assemble a predator in a lab with bits and pieces of other predators! This violates the laws of nature!”

“Krei wants bigger and scarier, dad. The T. Rex just isn’t wowing with our focus groups anymore.”

“Focus groups? Bigger and scarier? Abigail are you hearing yourself? Krei is negating safety for revenue!”

Punching the elevator button a little harder than necessary, Abigail let herself be whisked up to the helicopter pad where Krei was waiting for her. 

“I don’t control Krei. I control the people who run the park. Not to mention, our security systems are highly advanced and we are equipped with the most efficient emergency protocols and response teams. With all this tech, I’m surprised you haven’t been talking my ear off about visiting.”

A grumble over the phone. 

“My love of technology does not override my sense of survival.” Abigail exhaled through her nose, trying to keep the exasperation from her tone. “Dad. Come up for a weekend, please. Bring some of your students if you like. What we’re doing here is exceptional. It would mean a lot if you’d let me show you my – our,” she corrected hastily. “Work.” 

A beat of silence. 

“Abigail, I am proud of your ambition but I don’t think –“ 

“Great. We’ll firm up the details later.” she spoke over him smoothly. 

“Abigail –“ Robert tried again. 

“Dad, I have to go,” she said, stepping onto the helicopter pad. “But trust me. Jurassic World is safe.”

Hiro felt his temper begin to surface. It was too early for Fred to be arguing with the flight attendant about not being able to board the flight dressed as the SFIT mascot. Tadashi, sensing his terseness grinned. 

“Don’t worry knucklehead. We’ve still got plenty of time before our flight.”

He rolled his eyes. Hiro had no interest in visiting a zoo filled with prehistoric lizards. His friends had pressured him into joining, and Tadashi had eventually sealed the deal, promising Hiro that he could stop and examine any tech in the park that he wanted for as long as he liked. 

“Their work with genetics is amazing!” Honey Lemon squealed, coming to stand with them in line. 

She, like the others, was enthusiastic about the trip. “Did you know that they fill in the DNA sequence gaps with the DNA of present-day animals? I need to see how they keep the lines of code intact despite the genetic differences!” 

“Sounds great.” Hiro answered boredly, scrolling through bot fight listings on his phone. While Tadashi had forbade bot fighting since Hiro started at SFIT, keeping up with the goings-on of the sport never hurt. 

As they passed through the terminal, Aunt Cass stopped them, crushing them each with a hug before they left. 

“You be good. I’ll miss you! And if something chases you, run."


	2. Isla Nublar

“Is anyone else concerned by the fact that they breed carnivorous dinosaurs on this island?” Wasabi asked, leafing through a Jurassic World pamphlet. 

The cruise ship to Isla Nublar was packed, with people forcing their way to the viewing decks to catch the first glimpses of the island. 

“The number of herbivorous species outweighs the carnivorous species bred on the island.” Honey answered, patting her friends arm with sympathy. 

Wasabi, ever paranoid continued to flip through the glossy pages, his worry increasing. 

“Raptors! They breed raptors people! This is bad.”

Callaghan interrupted the group. 

“Abigail assured me that they have nothing but the best security tech in Jurassic World. A recovery team for any loose dinosaurs, electroshock chips in every animal, perimeter fences and paddocks miles away from the main park.”

“So did Hammond.” Gogo interjected darkly. 

Wasabi paled. 

“Relax dude. If a raptor decides to eat you, you won’t even see it coming!” Fred added, before beginning his impression of the dinosaur. 

“Look!” someone shouted. “There’s the island!” 

The group rushed to the railings of the observation decking, pushing until they could get a close enough view. 

The massive tropical island was visibly swarming with people, even at their distance. A monorail ran perimeter of Isla Nublar, and the towering buildings of the hotels and attractions sprawled across the centre. To the edges of the island, vegetation so thick it was a wall of green covered the area. 

Hiro looked over to Tadashi, who grinned. 

Honey Lemon was already taking pictures on her phone, the rapid clicking of the shutter button a steady background rhythm. 

Gogo was surveying the island with mistrust while Fred was whooping and imitating dinosaur noises. 

As they disembarked from the boat, they were swept into the massive crowd of people all headed for the same place: the monorail. Some people faced the crowd, holding up signs for visitors. Robert looked through the crowd until he found his name. 

Years spent in Costa Rica had turned Abigail’s fair skin to a warm brown. Dressed in a powder blue blouse and slim black trousers, she looked less like his daughter who used to sneak out to bot fights in San Fransokyo and more like the capable woman running the large theme park. She pushed up her large sunglasses and locked eyes with him. With a grin, he ushered the group of his students over to her. As soon as he was within arm’s length, his daughter grabbed onto him, hugging him tightly. 

“Finally dad! It’s so good to see you!” 

He chuckled, patting her back. “You look so grown up, I barely recognized you.” 

With a mirthful roll of her eyes she released him, stepping back and eyeing the group. “These are your students?” 

Callaghan nodded. “Best in their classes.” 

As introductions were exchanged, Hiro stretched up on his toes, scanning the crowd. The monorail seemed to snake all around the island, but that would be costly and difficult to build, not to mention keeping the tracks from rusting in the humidity must have taken some special additions…

He yelped as Tadashi tapped his arm. “This is my younger brother Hiro.” he looked to the boy and then to Abigail, smiling encouragingly. 

Hiro raised his hand in a half-wave. 

“Hi.” 

Abigail had a look like a bird of prey as she fixed her dark eyes on him. He felt like he’d been scanned by Baymax once her face finally relaxed into a smile and she leaned over to shake him limp wrist. 

“It’s nice to meet you.” she said, teasing him for his manners. 

He felt himself flush and stared down at his converse. Abigail and the rest started towards the monorail. Tadashi wrapped an arm around his brother and led him along with the group.

 

 

Seated in the plexiglass, air conditioned train they began to relax. As the announcer’s smooth voice filled them in on facts and technical specs of the park, Honey Lemon drooped onto Tadashi’s shoulder, feeling worn out from the plane and boat ride. Tadashi pulled off his baseball cap and put it down over her eyes. 

“I’ll wake you when we get there.” 

Sighing gratefully, she settled down to sleep. 

In the seat behind them, Gogo and Wasabi were discussing the attractions they were going to see in the park. 

Hiro and Callaghan were seated ahead of Honey and Tadashi and were discussing how humidity would affect the steel rails. 

Fred was ahead of them, sitting with Abigail, pressing his face to the window to take in the lush greenery around them. He was looking for dinosaur paddocks, hoping to catch a glimpse of a T. Rex despite her insistence that: 

“It’s miles from here.”

When the monorail finally slowed, pulling into the station Fred had fallen asleep against the glass. Tadashi took his hat back, prodding Honey Lemon back to wakefulness. They followed Abigail from the station into the main centre of the park. As the tropical sun beat down on them she smiled and spread her arms invitingly. 

“Welcome to Jurassic World.”


	3. Now that's a dinosaur.

Claire Dearing had made a life for herself in the park. Everyone in the control room answered to her. She knew exactly how many people were on the island at any time, as well as how many assets. She had personally sat down with the security team to plan evacuation, isolation and recuperation procedures. Owen Grady had been hired by Krei, but belonged to her. She was at the top of the chain of command, beneath two people, one of them being the proprietor and she was proud of that fact. Today was a good day. Only one asset, an herbivore, had made it out of containment, Grady was nowhere to be found and Krei wanted to see her personally. As they landed on the roof of the farthest paddock on the island, she removed her seatbelt, smoothed down her blouse and stepped out to meet him. Despite the tropical heat, he was dressed in a three piece suit, immaculately tailored. Not a bead of sweat dared to make an appearance on his brow. 

“So tell me about this new dinosaur.”

Once inside the paddock’s monitoring centre, Claire made quick work of announcing their newest asset, Indominus Rex. Krei walked the length of the glass window, pausing at a few cracks. 

“What happened?”

She shifted uncomfortably. 

“She tried to break the glass.”

His eyebrows flew up. 

“And has the rest of the paddock been inspected?” 

Another shift. 

“Not yet, sir.” 

“Get the raptor trainer down here.” 

“Owen Grady?” Claire asked with incredulity. A large part of her wanted to yell at Krei for putting so much faith in such a moron. Instead, she composed her features into a polite smile. “Of course, sir.” 

“He’s made great progress with the raptors. He should have a look. Especially if she can do that.” he gestured to the glass.

As he squinted through the brush, looking for the creature he asked. “How is she faring? What policy did you have in place to assure viability?” 

Claire spoke as she typed on the control pad, looking for the animal’s heat signature: “Well the genetics lab could tell you more than I could sir, however she was given increased growth hormones to speed up the process. As for viability, we did create a “sister” to her, a secondary asset in case she did not survive which, luckily, proved unnecessary.” 

“Luckily? What happened to the other dinosaur?”

Frustrated, as the asset was currently located at the back of the paddock, due to her heat signature, Claire began to tap on the glass. “Come on now.” 

“Ms. Dearing?” Krei repeated. 

“Oh, yes sir. The sibling…she ate it.” 

A silence passed between them, before Krei straightened his jacket sleeve and turned to face the glass. 

“I see.” 

A rumble shook the paddock. Then another. 

“Here she comes now, sir. Indominus Rex.” 

He leaned forward, looking for a clearer picture of the beast through the foliage. Claire, a trained eye, watched her shift, turning to peer at them through the brush. 

“Can she see us?” he asked. 

“Yes,” she answered. “I. Rex has excellent vision and even if she can’t see you, she could smell you, or read your I.R. signature.” 

“I.R.…?” 

“She can sense your body heat and find you.”

Indominus raised her massive head and turned so her burning amber eye was fixed on them, calculatingly. Krei jumped back at her sheer size and expression of ferocity. 

With a grin, he turned to Claire and said: 

“Now that’s a dinosaur.”

 

 

Owen Grady was going to smack Blue in her scaly face if she didn’t listen to his clicker. The beta snarled at him in his position on the catwalk, rearing up on her legs. Whenever she acted out, the rest of the raptors followed suit. 

He clicked again, walking to the far end of the catwalk. The raptors followed, however as they stopped, Delta turned to nip at Charlie, who hissed in response. Grumbling in frustration, he snapped the clicker again. 

Delta! Charlie! None of that shit!” after a few more moments, they stilled. “Now look here!” he ordered, holding the clicker above his head. “Eyes on me!” they were reluctant, but complied after a few moments. 

Far from satisfied with the exercise, but done for the day, he passed out their rewards – dead rats. 

“That’s very impressive, Mr. Grady!” 

Someone exclaimed from the opposite end of the catwalk. Abigail made quick work of the distance between them, followed by an older man. He was stocky and grey-haired, and had the look of a librarian. 

“They need work.” he admitted once they were both standing before him. 

“This is my father, Robert. He’s very skeptical of our work.” Abigail sighed, gesturing to the man next to her. 

“He should be.” Owen replied as he shook the man’s hand. “These are dangerous animals and we’ve turned this park into a petting zoo.” 

Robert nodded. “I agree. You can never have total control over any sentient being.” he looked down to the raptors. “But you seem to have come close.” 

Owen shook his head. “No, Mr. Callaghan. Those girls and me, our relationship is built on mutual respect. I know if I turn my back on any of ‘em for too long that I’m dead.” 

“Think of the progress. Creatures with 65 million years of hunting instinct. Train them well enough and they could face any army.” 

Robert had begun to think of the possibilities and missed Owen’s look of displeasure. 

“These are not carrier pigeons. They are highly intelligent. They have instincts. Instincts to hunt, to eat, to…” he trailed off, making an awkward fisted gesture in the air as he searched for the appropriate word. 

Abigail smothered a laugh as she watched the debate. 

“We don’t _own_ them sir.” he finished with vehemence. 

Robert cast one last, mournful look to the pack. 

“It’s worth considering.” 

Abigail, sensing Owen’s dislike, quickly took her father by the arm. 

“Anyway, I was just giving him the tour. Great work Mr. Grady. We’ll be in touch soon.” 

Then she marched them from the catwalk.

 

 

“Glemimus!” Fred shouted as he burst into Tadashi and Hiro’s room. 

“Gallimimus!” Tadashi shouted in reply from the bathroom. 

“Big chicken dinosaurs! Gyrospheres! Let’s go!” 

He ran over to the room’s desk, where Hiro was seated, typing on his laptop. Grabbing the boy under the arms, he yanked him from the chair. Taken by surprise, Hiro barely caught himself before the two could go crashing to the floor. 

“Okay!” he snapped, taking a furtive glance to the compact red case seated near Tadashi’s bed. 

Despite the chaos, Baymax had not activated, Hiro noted gratefully. He was not in the mood for _“On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?”_. 

Tadashi had heard the commotion, however and had run out, despite being half-clothed. 

“Are you okay? What are you two doing?” 

“Put on a shirt!” Hiro grumbled. 

After assessing that neither his friend nor his brother were in danger, Tadashi rolled up his towel, slapping them each with it. 

“Knuckleheads!” he grumbled, walking back to the bathroom. 

Baymax, hearing Fred and Hiro’s pained yelps had inflated and waddled over to the pair. 

“Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion.”

Hiro rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t say it –“ 

“On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?” 

“Argh!” 

“And nobody is going on any rides til Professor Callaghan gets back!” Tadashi added. 

“Aw, come on!” Fred whined.

 

 

Abigail stood by I.Rex’s paddock wall. She looked up, and then higher, and soon her neck was fully craned. 

“How high do they go?” 

“Fifty feet, but the security committee insisted we continue to build them higher.” Claire answered. 

She’d left her father to go explore the park with his students, giving them all V.I.P. wristbands so they could experience _everything_ the park had to offer. 

She followed Claire up to the control room. 

“Initially, the safety concern was with feeding her but-“ she typed quickly on a computer panel and a giant crane appeared, lowering an animal carcass into the paddock. “This prevents any dangerous contact between the asset and our handlers.” 

Abigail felt an inkling of worry. 

“She’s had no contact with anyone?” 

Claire shook her head in affirmation. 

“She’s a genetically modified apex predator. There is no measures we can implement to guarantee a worker’s safety, were she to come into contact with any of them.” 

“So she hasn’t been desensitized to any exterior stimuli.” 

Abigail’s inkling bloomed into full-blown worry. An animal that hadn’t been desensitized would believe its entire world was its paddock. Any exterior or unknown stimulus could drive the animal into a fight or flight response.

“Her paddock is four miles from anything else on this island for a reason.” Claire answered tersely. 

As Indominus came into view, Abigail clamped her mouth shut to hold back a scream.


	4. That's a lot of teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel very uncomfortable derping around with the paragraph format.

Despite her height, Honey Lemon strained to see the Ingen scientists behind the glass. She’d let most of the children there push their way past her to the front of the crowd at the bay window. The innovation centre offered a candid view into the Ingen creation laboratory, as well as holographic exhibits detailing gene splicing and the various dinosaurs located on the island. Sighing, she stepped back as the crowd before the window grew larger. She glanced around the main level, chuckling at the startled patrons who jumped back at the Dilophosaurus’ hunting display on the hologram. 

“We used some of the video footage from the original park in our hologram programming.” a voice said behind her.

She turned to see an older man, dressed in a black sweater and a grey business jacket. His identification badge read “Ingen, WU, Henry.” 

She started. “Doctor Wu! You bred the dinosaurs for Jurassic Park!” 

He grinned to himself as he shook her hand. “We did; Jurassic World too. Now how would a young lady like you know my name? You must have been a baby when the original park opened.”

Honey laughed nervously. “Maybe so, but Ingen’s work in genetics and de-extinction was a major milestone in the scientific community!” 

“You’re part of the scientific community?” Wu asked with disbelief, leaning forward.

“Not quite.” she replied, trying to regain ground. “I am a chemistry student at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, though. I’d love to know how you can fill in the genetic gaps in dinosaur DNA sequences so easily!”

He stared at her for what felt like an uncomfortable eternity before smiling again. He led her over to the steel door that barred the visitors from the lab itself.

“I couldn’t help but notice that you were having some trouble seeing past the crowd, and since you have such an interest in our craft, how would you like a closer a look at our lab?” 

 

 

“Now our Mosasaurus dates back to the late Cretaceous period. She weighs in at over eleven thousand pounds and is eighteen meters long!” the Mosasaurus Show announcer said enthusiastically.

Hiro rolled his eyes at the rumbling cheers of crowd as he tinkered with Megabot’s armor designs on his phone.

“Come on!” Tadashi exclaimed, pushing at his shoulder. “Don’t you want to see this massive marine predator?”

“Now our Mosasaurus has already eaten today, but let’s see if she’s still hungry.” the announcer continued, keying in a command to the crane.

It slid out towards the middle of the pool, a dead great white dangling from its hook. The crowd had fallen silent, watching the surface of the water for movement.

“No,” Hiro answered, exasperatedly. “I do not want to watch a SeaWorld show with dino fish.”

He saw Tadashi pout in his peripheral vision. Before he could look back down to his device’s screen, the Mosasaurus surfaced, massive toothed jaws closing around the great white. She yanked the carcass down, back teeth snapping down with a crunch. Blood squirted out from her jaws as she retreated back into the depths of the pools. A tidal splash followed her exit, spraying many of the rows of the stadium. Hiro yelped, feeling the chilly water douse his head and shoulders. He hurriedly tucked his phone into the pocket of his hoodie, grumbling as Tadashi laughed. His elder brother took off his cap, shaking the excess water off of it. 

“That was wild!” he exclaimed, shaking Hiro’s shoulder.

“Augh! Stop!” the teen grumbled, leaning away from Tadashi.

The announcer was back on the podium, saying they were to get a closer look at the Mososaurus. The bleachers began to lower down, below the stadium. The last thing the jostled, wet, grumpy Hiro wanted to see was the underwater show of the dinosaur gutting the dead shark. He felt his stomach turn as chunks of the dead animal floated around in the water as the Mososaurus swam around near the bottom, ripping the shark into pieces before swallowing them whole. As he felt the blood drain from his face at the gruesome sight, Tadashi looked over. His face morphed into a concerned expression, seeing his horror-struck brother. 

“Are you okay?” he shook the boy’s shoulder.

Hiro’s response sounded strangled. “That’s a lot of teeth.”

 

 

“You’re sure this is safe?” Wasabi asked, pulling the straps of his lifejacket more tightly around his body.

Gogo stomped her kayak paddle on the ground.

“You are the size of most of these dinosaurs!”

“Yeah, but should we really be paddling through dinosaur habitats?”

“It’s a guided tour!” she hissed, pointing to a group of schoolchildren, giggling and trying to swat each other with kayak paddles. “Little kids are doing this Wasabi!”

He looked hesitant. 

“You’re sitting in the back! You don’t even have to look if you don’t want to!” Gogo insisted, climbing into their blue, two-person kayak. 

It bore the Tyrannosaur skull logo of the park on its side. Wasabi hadn’t moved still, and clutched at his paddle protectively. Gogo sighed internally, giving it one last try. 

“Wasabi,” she said as gently as her demeanor allowed. “It’s called the Cretaceous _Cruise_. We’ll be paddling by herbivorous dinosaurs. If we even see any dinosaurs at all. The park wouldn’t send guests out if it wasn’t safe.”

He had inched a little towards their kayak as she spoke.

“Come on, don’t you want to see the Costa Rican rainforest? Nature has its own organizational system. Surely you want to see how this giant ecosystem maintains order.” 

The last part had done the trick and he clambered into the back with a whine.

“If a dinosaur gets too close, you’re on your own.” 

“ _Obviously_.” Gogo grinned as the staff pushed them into the river.

“Welcome to the Cretaceous Cruise.” the guide began. “This’ll be just like your average boat ride…65 million years ago.”

Wasabi grumbled quietly from the back of the kayak as they began their slow pace through the water. The greenery had already begun to press in deeply, with trees towering high enough to block out the sun and weeds, vines and tropical flowers growing on the banks. After a few minutes of paddling, the sounds of the park drifted away and Wasabi had relaxed in the back. 

“This is really nice. Serene, even.”

Gogo hummed in assent, pushing her sweaty bangs from her face. It was really hot in the jungle! Something caught her eye and she grinned wickedly as Wasabi continued to ramble about the calmness of the trip. As they continued to paddle, the tell-tale crash of heavy footsteps began to echo around the canal. Wasabi stopped speaking abruptly, nearly tipping their kayak in fear. 

“What are those!?”

Large dinosaurs were walking along the banks, pausing to drink from the river. They weren’t bipedal, but were just as tall, with armored plates lining their spines and tails. There was a collected gasp from the kayakers. 

“And if you look to your right, you’ll see a family unit of Stegosauruses.” the announcer informed them. 

Gogo was fairly certain that Wasabi had stopped breathing. 

 

 

“Sir, you’re hardly child-aged…” the attendant tried to reason nervously.

Fred levelled a glare at her.

“Are you saying that I am not allowed to pet a baby triceratops?”

“Well…no…”

He pushed past her, walking into the petting zoo. The put upon glare evaporated and he squealed, running past the children towards the mini paddock. Baby triceratops meandered around, occasionally calling out for their mothers as they pawed at the ground or munched on shoots offered to them by children’s hands. He reached over the glass divider with ease, stroking the under the herbivore’s frill. It cooed a little, turning to look at him. He continued to pet the triceratops, smile growing wider by the second. As the creature ambled off he immediately began petting the next dinosaur he could reach. 

Soon, many of the triceratops had moved over to him, wanting to be scratched under their frills or munching on the shoots he held in his other hand. 

“I am the baby dino whisperer.”


	5. A veritable nightmare.

After seeing Indominus for the first time, Abigail had panicked. 

“Owen!” she’d gasped. “Get Owen down here now. He _needs_ to check this paddock for vulnerabilities. We can’t risk something like that getting out. She could kill everyone on the island.” 

Claire had forced herself to remain calm, despite her exasperation. They had wanted a bigger dinosaur. 

“And get back to the control room, contact the genetics lab. We need to know what they put into her.” Abigail finished, fists clenching and unclenching with agitation.

 

 

Standing in the control room, Claire watched the pair enter the monitoring centre. Lowery fiddled with the straw in his soda. 

“Why is this suddenly such a high priority? She’s been growing, living in that paddock for months now.” 

Claire huffed, annoyed. She wished he would stop talking. Unlike Lowery, she did not feel the compulsive need to speak all the time simply to fill the silence. 

“Ms. Callaghan thinks Indominus Rex could be a potential threat to park safety.” 

“Um, duh? I. Rex is a lab-made super killer. She’s a threat to the entire island.” he answered. 

“Mr. Krei wanted larger, more frightening dinosaurs. Indominus Rex is a veritable nightmare, just as ordered.” Claire replied, tamping down her frustration once again. 

“Speaking of which…” Vivian, a technician interjected, gazing intently at the screen. “Where did she go? The cameras can’t even pick up an I.R. signature in the paddock.”

 

 

“An animal grown in captivity is one thing, but isolation too? Did you suits ever stop to think about how dangerous and stupid that could be!?” Owen growled. 

Abigail crossed her arms. 

“I follow orders. Krei wants a bigger dinosaur, he gets one. He owns the park, and Ingen! If I had said no, I’d have been out of a job and they still would have made her!” she answered defensively. 

“But maybe you wouldn’t have been dead like the rest of us when she eventually busts out!” 

He punctuated his statement by jabbing a finger towards the bay window. 

“Look at this paddock, Mr. Grady! Twenty-four hour supervision, reinforced walls that are constantly being built up and she’s miles from anything on the island! Hell, she’s even got a tracking implant! How much safer could we have made it-“ 

The two-note trill of her phone cut off her tirade. 

“Hello?” 

Claire’s voice was taut like a wire, anxiety evident in her usually controlled tone. 

“Indominus.” 

Abigail frowned in confusion. 

“What about –“ 

“She’s out of her paddock. We can’t pick her up anywhere.” 

A chill worked its way down her spine and she felt like she’d been dipped into Mosasaurus’ pool. 

“What?” 

“She’s gone!” 

“How do you lose forty foot dinosaur?” Abigail shouted. 

Owen’s eyes widened at her exclamation and he turned back to the glass, eyes scanning the paddock for signs of the beast. 

“Get out of there!” it was the closest Claire’s voice had ever come to a shriek. 

“Abigail!” Owen interrupted, ushering her over urgently. 

He was pointing to the paddock wall. 

“Do you see those?” 

Long scratches stretched upwards in the concrete, reaching nearly thirty feet high. 

“Oh God…”

Abigail’s hand dropped to her side, clutching the phone tightly as Claire continued to try to get her attention on the line. 

“Do you think she could have climbed out?” 

Owen began to answer but was cut off by a quiet, tinny scream from the cellphone: 

“Look out!” 

Abigail looked up in time to see the plexiglass wall cave in, breaking into large pieces. The impact threw the pair off their feet. Abigail landed hard on her back. She whimpered, trying to pull air into her crushed lungs as her body was wracked with pain. Indominus roared. Her cellphone had flown from her hand. 

 

 

“Call someone!” Claire barked, knees shaking. 

She’d seen Indominus ram the glass with the horn-like osteoderms in her head. She'd tried to warn Abigail and Owen but it had happened too quickly. After several trying hits to the window in the past few months, the last one had done the trick. 

While Abigail and Owen had been launched backwards, landing amongst the debris, the dinosaur had forced her way into the monitoring centre, head first. 

“Holy shit!” Lowery had yelled. 

“Call the Asset Containment Unit!” someone hollered. 

With thrashes of her tail, Indominus destroyed the interior of the lab. The guard turned to run and she picked him up in her jaws. He screamed, flailing until with a pop of her jaw, she crushed his upper half. Blood spattered against the white tile and the side of his desk. 

“Where are they!?” Claire shrieked, eyes pooling with tears. 

The situation was dire and she now understood Abigail’s fear. Her own stomach was twisting and fluttering and she could not stop shaking as she watched the video feed from the paddock. 

Owen came into the frame. He was scraped and dirty but alert, looking around. He was calling to Abigail. After a few moments, she limped into the frame. Her leg was cut in multiple places, ankle twisted to an awkward angle. She looked bewildered and her chest heaved with exertion. He was waving for her, arms out, ready to help her flee. The dinosaur was distracted as she tore the centre apart with thunderous roars. When Abigail was within arm’s length, Owen threw his arm around her, helping her limp towards the ledge of the now-broken bay window. 

“Owen, no. Owen, oh God…” Claire whined to herself, realizing his intention. 

She bit her tongue to hold back a scream as they disappeared from the monitoring centre’s frame, having jumped from the ledge into the paddock. 

“Switching cameras!” Lowery called breathlessly. 

Suddenly they were on the hard packed earth, running through the greenery to the door in the concrete wall. Quick as they were moving, Indominus had noticed their absence, whipping around with a growl. 

“Open the door!” Claire ordered. 

“But Indominus-“Vivian began to protest. 

“Now!” she cried. 

Her throat felt raw, and all eyes in the control room were focused on the paddock feed. 

They were nearly there, as was the dinosaur. The wall shifted slowly, revealing an opening big enough for a person to duck through. The dinosaur was right on their heels.

”No! Stop! Close it! She’s going to get out –“ Lowery interjected, panicked. 

Abigail ducked down to roll under the door. As Owen began to follow, he was thrown to the side by Indominus’ tail as she charged the wall, forcing her way through the opening. The concrete crumbled. Dust flew up, clouding the air. 

“Call the ACU, now, we have an asset out of containment!” 

Cries of horror echoed through the room as they watched the disaster unfold. As the air cleared, the feed revealed Indominus’ tail end. She had begun to run, full-pelt towards the park. Owen was slumped on the ground, half obscured by chunks of concrete and overturned equipment. Abigail was not in sight. 

“Where’s Asset Containment!?”


End file.
